


Zetus Lapetus

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Gen, Zenon Girl of the 21st Century Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Imagine Claire as Zenon and Kaia as Nebula, trying to seduce Proto Zoa.





	Zetus Lapetus

“Zetus Lapetus, I can’t believe we got backstage passes to this show!” Claire said excitedly, looking down to straighten the metallic material of her skirt.  Kaia grinned, nodding in agreement.  The motion made her hair bob in its pigtails, curls going everywhere.

“I know.  Proto Zoa is, like, the coolest ever,” Kaia sighed, thinking of the spikey-haired pop star.  “Do you really think we can get him to notice us?  I mean, we’re only high schoolers, and he’s, like, 20.”

Claire smiled, pulling Kaia close to her.  Their neon spandex slid easily against each other as she wrapped her arms around Kaia’s waist, holding her tight.  “We just have to play our cards right,” Claire said, looking between Kaia’s eyes and her lips.  “No way Proto Zoa can ignore us when we do this right in front of him.”

Claire leaned into the remaining space between them, kissing Kaia gently and feeling the other girl melt into her arms.  There was nothing like it, having Kaia as her girlfriend.  Claire could spend every day kissing Kaia and be happy about it.  Claire loved her with everything she had, but there was something else that both of them loved, too: Proto Zoa.

With his rockin’ hair and his gorgeous voice, Kaia and Claire agreed that they both wanted to see if Proto Zoa wanted them, too.  With their backstage passes, they had an in that not many others did.

They’d come up to the space stay just for this concert, skipping a few days of school to do it.  Normally, they’d feel bad about missing classes, but neither of them could care about that right now.  All that was on their minds was meeting and seducing Proto Zoa, seeing if he was interested in them.  

With one last look out of their space station window toward Earth, they were heading for the concert, ready to enjoy themselves before they met Proto Zoa in person.


End file.
